Sinking Sunset
by notecrafter
Summary: When Bella gets into a near death car accident, it's up to Carlisle, Alice, and Edward to protect her from herself. It's a story of heart break and lies that turn a perfect dream into a devastating nightmare. Co-written with callmecarbonflame from wattpad. Also available on wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

**Co-written with callmecarbonflame from wattpad. **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_The roads were slick and my mind was else where. My mind was on a beautiful angel who I use to have, but don't have anymore. The reason why I walk around in a stupor, the reason why the tears in my eyes are always threatening to spill over. The cause of the ache in my chest. So I guess you could say I was distracted when I crashed my truck five minutes before getting to my house. I had just survived another day of boring school with an empty seat everywhere I looked, where an angel, my angel use to sit. Not anymore. _

_The lines on the road and the trees in front of me began to blur more than usual as tears slid down my cheeks. I went over a particularly slippery piece of ice, being careless because of my heartache. I heard my father's voice in my head telling me to steer into the skid. None of it helped. The car slid out of control. All of the sudden a tree was zooming towards me. There was a moment when I saw a leaf fall in front f my windshield, almost peaceful-like in its fluttering dance. Then time sped up, and my world went black._

*(0##!##0)*

"Hang on! Stay with me Bella!" shouted a beautiful angel. _Edward?_

"I'm so sorry Bella, it's Carlisle, not Edward." the angel replied. I managed to open my eyes despite the all-consuming pain I was going through. There in front of me was Carlisle's concerned face, with Alice right behind him.

"Alice? Carlisle? Where's Edward?" I asked. I didn't make sense to me that if the Cullens started to acknowledge me again, that Edward wouldn't be there with them.

"He doesn't know this has happened Bella. It's best he doesn't know." Carlisle answered me as he hooked me up to certain machines and giving orders to Alice like she was a nurse. No one else was in the room with them.

"Why is it best that he doesn't know?" I asked weakly as I felt my self starting to slip in and out of consciousness.

"Well Bella, You're loosing so much blood that the only way to save you is if I turn you into a vampire. I know that Edward isn't going to like that so it's best that he doesn't know." Carlisle answers gravely. I managed to find a bit of strength to stay awake for a bit longer.

"Do it Carlisle. It's for the best. Tell my parents I love them." I tell Carlisle. He takes a step closer to my bed.

"I'm going to tell Edward it was the Volturi, okay?" He put a needle into one of my arms, which had been numb for some time. When I looked at the needle I caught a glimpse of blood and bones sticking out at weird angles. I squeezed my eyes shut. _Dear_ _God! Don't throw up! Stay strong! _

"Bella, I injected you with painkiller and sleeping medicine so you won't feel too much. Alice, leave the room if you must." Carlisle said to me as my world began to spin and swirl. Colors pooled together as I shut my eyes and fell into the darkness.

*(0##!##0)*

_It seemed as if someone stabbed my left hand. It then seemed that they set the imaginary knife on fire. The fire then consumed me, inch by inch. It finally got to the point where my whole body was covered in fire. The fire got weaker, it still covered me, but it was weaker. It felt like water was fighting to put the fire out. It never smothered it completely, just dulled it. Then a miracle happened, my fingers started to feel normal! Slowly the fire began to retreat from my fingers, then to my wrists, elbows shoulders, until it was only my chest that felt the burn. I could feel my heart struggling to continue beating. Finally, it stuttered to a stop. For the first time in my life my chest was still._

*(0##!##0)*

I heard yelling. It sounded like it was a story above me. The yelling wasn't that loud, I shouldn't be able to hear it from all the way down here. Then something magical happened. It dawned on me who was yelling. _Edward!_

"Edward!" I shouted. I was shocked again. My voice was clear and beautiful. My hands were ivory-white. I saw every detail in the bed sheets, could hear someone running towards me. _This can't be happening... Oh my God! I'm a vampire... _The door was swung off its hinges. I didn't flinch, I knew they were coming even before they went down the stairs. It was Edward. I heard a multitude of footsteps and the rest of his family quickly gathered behind him.

"Bella..."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was co-written with callmecarbonflame from wattpad.**

* * *

Edward's POV  
Bella looked at me with blood-red eyes filled with desperation. The hunger consuming her body. I could feel the anger and denial burning me from the inside out as Alice stepped to me.  
"It was the Volturi. I meant to tell you but I didn't want you to run away on her. PLease don't leave her... She needs you Edward." Alice pleaded, her eyes wide. When I tried to see what she was thinking all I heard was Alice playing a chess game inside her mind. Hmmm...  
I looked at Carlisle his face solid but contained. I wished he would have done something. His thoughts were along the lines of Esme at a club... gross. When I looked at Bella all she did was hold her hand out to me and whisper...  
"Please don't leave me Edward." Soft but deadly to the touch. Her words hit me like a knife lightly scraping against my skin. Threatening, but not harmful. I turned and ran out the door leaving everything behind. I knew I couldn't hide forever but I couldn't face my family.  
"How could you just run away like that you knew it was going to happen! I mean.. well..." Bella's voice came up beside me.  
"Well what?" I prompted  
"The Volturi wanted me dead and you knew it! Well, you were wrong. They wanted me as a vampire. But... they're not done with me yet." Bella said darkly. Somehow her voice seemed... fake. She was lying. She was protecting someone. Someone I would hurt if I was to know. As if it was better for me not to know.  
"Who Bella, who?! What are you keeping from me?. From yourself even?!"  
" The Volturi" she said softly backing away.  
" No. stop lying to me Bella I can take the truth!"  
" That's what you think but you can't! I want to tell you I do, but I just can't bring myself to it." Her voice now strong and her words stinging.  
"So it wasn't the Volturi?! You can't lie to me Bella! Now who was it?"  
"Carlisle." She cried out in regret.  
"Why Carlisle." I sat next to her eager to hear how this came to be, _ why the heck would Carlisle ever need to do that?! Dang you Carlisle!_  
"It was the only way. Carlisle knew you wouldn't do it so he did it himself." Her words rang true. I wouldn't be able to subject her to this. I can't believe my father did this...  
"It's okay Bella. Now come along darling. We're going home." I said to her._ I have to question a certain disobedient father..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Co-written with callmecarbonflame from wattpad.**

* * *

Carlisle's** POV**

_I'm sure no father can ever truthfully say they are scared of their son... At least not as scared as I am right now._ I can hear Bella caving into Edward at this very moment. I didn't think she could lie anyways. Oh well... The worst part is... it seems as if he was angry at me, but only me. _Great, I am now officially the only target for me son's rage... _Usually my son is well-tempered, but with Bella... he can become seething in seconds. Bella makes him more angry, more worried, but I know it's all worth it because I see the look on his face when he holds her in his arms.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Carlisle!" Edward said angrily as him and Bella flew in. "Can I have an explanation?" Edward asked, grounding his teeth together.

"Uhhh..." I cleared my throat and swallowed. "Well, I just didn't want you upset, son." I said to him, carefully picking my words.

"Didn't want me upset! Carlisle, the Volturi make me seething mad! Lying to me makes me _furious_! HOW COULD YOU?!Just ugh!" Edward said through his teeth. He then got quiet and tight-lipped. _Crap._ I put my hands up in surrender. I was glad Bella was God knows where because Edward this mad was quite frightening.

"What about Alice? Wouldn't she have seen it?" Edward just as Alice walked into the kitchen. She froze in mid-step. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, like a deer in the headlights. _I didn't mean to get Alice in_ _trouble_... _ Well now I feel like an idiot... _

"Yes, this was all very idiotic Carlisle. Alice, don't even think about escaping." Edward said as Alice started creeping towards the door.

"Both of you, you know I'm okay with whatever you guys do, hey, its your life, but you HAVE TO REMEMBER, Bella is my everything. There can't be any mistakes when it comes to Bella. No 'Oops, I thought she was safe' and no 'I'm pretty sure she's protected'. None of that. You're either sure or you're not. Got it? Never do anything like this again, not when Bella is concerned." Edward said as he finished his rant.

Both Alice and I had reflexidly raised our hands up in surrender.

"Sorry" we both said softly as our eyes gazzed downwards towards the floor as we slowly lowered our hands to our sides. Edward suddenly cracked a smile as he put Alice and I under both of his arms.

"Come on guys, water under the bridge. Well, as long as you don't do it again." Edward warned one last time.

**Edward's POV**

It felt good to get my anger and anxiety out on Alice and Carlisle. I didn't feel guilty about yelling at them because they were both strong and they knew deep down I didn't mean any harm. I walked outside to the deck and found Bella staring into the forest sitting stiffly in a padio chair.

"How are you sweet heart?" I asked as I sat down beside her. She turned to me and the look on her face chilled me to the bone, knocked me off my feet. Bella looked scared, caged.

"Edward." She said softly, like it was difficult to speak.

"My throut burns!" She said. Her eyes never looked more red.

"I'm sorry baby, let's go hunting."


	4. Chapter 4

**Co-written with callmecabonflame from wattpad**

* * *

**Edward's POV  
**"Now get down and close your eyes. What do you feel?" I asked. She was silent, I coud tell she knew that there was a mountain lion not but ten feet away. Her eyes opened and she turned toward the mountain lion. She looked in my direction and I nodded. She quickly lunged and brought the beast down with one hit and bit right into its shoulder. She was amazing. Looking back at me she started to walk towards my outstretched hands. She hugged me and almost crushed me in the process.

"Did I kill it? Is it dead? Did I really just kill a mountain lion?" She asked me eyes wide.

"Yes you did. And you need to do it again. You need to drag your thirst away from human blood. Focus on animal blood." I told her.

"I don't know Edward. I really want human blood. I don't think I can do it." she said, crying, she climbed the nearest tree and sank her teeth into a dove perched on a branch nearly 200 feet above me. Then she killed three deer, another bird, and one bear she also finished off that mountain lion.

"I really can't do this." she said again.

"You just killed two birds, three deer, a mountain lion, and a bear with no problem. Your eyes are now only a dull orange and your mind is shifting but only for now. You have had enough for one day. I need to eat too. I'm about as hungry as you are." I told her.

"Okay, I need some time to think to myself anyway." She said as I walked away to bag myself a grizzly or two.

**Bella's POV  
**It was hard to bring myself to realize that I would never eat human food again and I would be drinking blood. 'Nasty blood drinkers' A voice echoed in my head. Someone I didn't know. It gave me the chills just thinking about it. I wanted to eat more, but Edward told me not to; but what did it matter? He wasn't here! I started to get up to go hunt some more but Edward was back at the same moment.

"I'm ready to go, Edward." I said truthfully. I wanted Alice to try to make this better for me.

"Okay. Let's go." And off we ran through the forest back to my new home at the Cullen household.

**Alice's POV**

I stood on the porch waiting for Bella and Edward to come. I saw Bella waiting for Edward, she wants me to comfort her being a newborn is too overwhelming for her. Only Bella emerges from the woods, crying. Where is Edward?


End file.
